Winter Soldier
Bucky Barnes was Steve Rogers friend since childhood. He was called to the front during WW2 while Steve was transformed into Captain America. Bucky was later captured by HYDRA and experimented on, but was later saved by Steve. Bucky later went on to serve on Captain America's howling commando squad, until he fell a great height on a mission to capture Arnim Zola. Bucky survived the fall and was transformed into the Winter Soldier, one of HYDRA's new top assassins. 70 thousand years later the Winter Soldier was assigned to hunt down Captain America, after a few encounters Bucky began to remember who he was. Powers and Abilities After Bucky fell into a trench in an ice mountain, he was saved and given a metal arm, along with some other enhanced abilities from a serum that had a similar effect to the human body like the Super Soldier Serum given to Steve Rogers but not quite at the same level. * Enhanced Strength: The Winter Soldier has strength that is equal to that of Captain America. Bucky's strength was greatly boosted by a serum given to him by HYDRA scientists. The Winter Soldier's physical strength is enhanced to superhuman levels. He has used his legs and flesh arm to kick and punch others with a display of strength that far surpasses normal humans and closely resembles Captain America's own abilities. ** Bionic Arm: HYDRA also removed the remnants of his severed left arm and replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm gives him enhanced strength superior to that of Captain America. The Winter Soldier was able to rip open a S.H.I.E.L.D. armor SUV, rip apart Falcon's EXO-7 suit, and smash concrete by punching it. * Enhanced Speed: The Winter Soldier's speed is comparable to Captain America's. It should be noted that Captain America can run at 30 mph with relative ease, and still had trouble keeping up with the Winter Soldier in a chase sequence. * Enhanced Durability: The Winter Soldier's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. Zola's experiments fortified his form to the extent that he survived a high fall in the Eastern Alps that would have been fatal to an ordinary man. Also he was able to leap from the bridge to the top of a car and land without any apparent injury. The roof of the car was not as lucky, being cracked by his landing. * Enhanced Stamina: The Winter Soldier's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. * Enhanced Reflexes & Agility: The Winter Soldier's reflexes and agility is superior of a ordinary human. When Steve throws his shield at him while he was chasing after him, he easily catches it with his cybernetic arm and throws it back at him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Winter Soldier's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Avengers Members Category:HYDRA Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Leviathan Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.